According to a conventional network system, a client node makes an inquiry to another node group about processing performance and an intention to participate; based on the response from the other node group, determines nodes capable of accepting job processing; distributes and requests execution of the job; and totals the results of the job processing. According to another network system that includes many subscribers, a processor unit, and a switching device executing communication between the subscribers and the processor unit, is equipped with a distributed processing processor unit that enables each of processors in the processor unit to be accessed (see, for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication Nos. 2006-201896 and 2003-235083).
However, in the case of a system that executes parallel processing using terminals capable of wireless communication, when a terminal moves, the state of objects that momentarily block signals varies. As a result, communication quality may be degraded. For example, even when the communication quality is excellent at the start of the parallel processing, during the parallel processing: the communication quality may be degraded; communication may take a significant amount of time and may not be able to be continued. In this state, problems arise in that a tremendous amount of time is consumed for the parallel processing to be completed and the parallel processing may not be able to be completed.